The Skytal Demon
|releasedate = 17 February 2014 |prev = N/A |next = Kiss }} CHAPTER ONE - The Skytal Demon "ALEC!" Screamed Isabelle "Hurry up! I'm hungry" as Alec hurried down the long corridor of the New Your Institute, Clary, Jace, Simon and Isabelle stood waiting at the main door. Alec chuckled guiltily. "You finally finished? What were you doing anyway?" Questioned Jace. --FLASHBACK- "I'll have to think about it" spoke Alec whilst holding his phone to his ear. "Think fast Shadowhunter, I may be immortal but I can't wait forever. Will you go out on a date with me or not?" Mangus said pleadingly. Alec twiddled the phone cord with his fingers nervously. "Fine. But on one condition, don't tell anybody. Not yet anyway. Please" replied Alec. "Brilliant. Done. Meet me at Taki's for 7. See you then Shadowhunter" with that Magnus hung up the phone and a long BEEEEPPP came. Alec sat quietly a smiled. --END OF FLASHBACK-- "Nothing, just couldn't find my coat" Alec lied through his teeth. He didn't want them to know he was Gay, especially not Jace. Isabelle knows, and she is cool with it. But Jace he wouldn't understand, worst part he wouldn't accept. As they headed towards Taki's for breakfast, Isabelle slowed down to Alec's pace. "You didn't lose your coat, did you" Isabelle said raising an eyebrow and smiling slightly. "No" Alec looked at her "Magnus asked mo out on a date" "Seriously?" She said really loudly causing the others to stare at her and Alec. "What you to whispering about then?" Asked Simon. "None of your business Daylighter" Izzy snapped. "Wow, chill Izzy I was only asking" Simon said stunned. "Sorry Simon, I didn't mean to snap" Izzy loomed towards him and hugged him tight whilst Simon kissed her lightly on the lips. "Get a room!" Gagged Jace jokingly, and Izzy hit him playfully around his arm. "Ouch!! That hurt" Jace said rubbing his arm. "Good" replied Izzy smiling. They sat in one of the booths in Taki's and a young faerie came to take there order. Her eyes shone a pale pink, matching her wings. Her hair was a golden blonde and silver glitter shimmering as the light hit it. "What would it be gorgeous" she said giving a cheeky wink at Alec. Alec coughed. "Umm 5 coffees please, 2 of your pancake meals, 2 full fry ups and a pint of animal blood please" the waitress walked off smiling flirtatiously at Alec. "Go on Gorgeous" said Jace mockingly whilst pulling a kissy face "that's enough" spoke Clary quietly pulling Jace back. After they had finished there breakfast, they headed back to the Institute. They headed down Main Street, Isabelle hand in hand with Simon and Jace has his arm wrapped around Clary's shoulders. When suddenly a loud scream bellowed from a near by alley. They all turned and glared at one another. Jace began to run first, they followed the loud of the screams, but no one seemed to notice, they just carried on walking past the gloomy alley. The alley was dark, faint light brightened the path. As the Shadowhunters pulled out their seraph blades, Simon realised his fangs, they saw a man like beast, with scaly, green skin, eyes like cats and a tail which had to be at least 2 meters long. As the beast caught sight of the five, he straightened, realising the girl from his grasp. He shrieked loudly and ran towards then. "Uriel" cries Jace as he lunged himself at the demon. The bladed pierced him chest, leaking out black ooze. He flung his arms, knocking Jace back, flying him into the wall, which he hit with some force, winding him. He lied still on the wet concrete floor. And then Alec ran towards him with great speed "Malik" he cried and his seraph blade glow a blue-white light. The blade plunged itself into the demons chest, making it stagger back and crying loudly. The demon hit Alec with great forcing knocking him to into the wall' Alec gave out a loud groan as he hit the brick and crashing to the the trash cans below. Blood seeped from his head, as he laid still on the ground. "Leave, them, alone" izzy said running at the beast with both Clary and Simon behind her. They all had there chance with the demon, beating him black at blood, and the same could be said for them. As Izzy fights the demon, he is distracted by Clary who sneaks ups behind him, and plunged Jaces blade into his throat. The demon cried as he flapped about on the floor before disappearing into a big pile of black smoke. Jace slowly got to his feet and brushed the dirt of his leather jacket, Clary doubled over out of breath, demon blood stained her shirt. "Alec" Izzy said softly but hastily. They ran towards him as his lifeless body lays limp on the ground. "He's been knocked out, hurry lets get him back to the institute. Clary could you make a portal?" Clary nodded and drew her stele out of her coat pocket. She began to draw on the brick wall. Category:Coming out isn't so easy (chapters)